


The Real First Kiss [Podfic]

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions, Second Chances, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Their first kiss was in a prison. Their Real first kiss was much later than that, but not too late.





	The Real First Kiss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857790) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction). 



> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction I’m new there.
> 
> ALSO! Some cool person is hosting a BF fanwork/gift exchange. Enter it here https://bananafishexchange2018.tumblr.com/  
> Exchange some art with me.

Might re-record. I don't like my voice acting on this one


End file.
